


No Thanks

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Filthy, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: I'm not as smut as you drunk I am.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	No Thanks

Luffy giggled over the mug before his head laid down on the table.

Nami wondered how he had gotten into her house.

She had gone for a nap during the party - the last time she had slept, it had been in the middle of an alley, and it had been none too comfortable.

He began to hum a tune that Nami thought she might have heard during the celebration.

“Man, this stuff tastes bad!” He laughed again, and Nami raised an eyebrow.

“So stop drinking it. It’s mine.”

Luffy’s smile was wider than she had ever seen, and he abruptly sat up. “Nami, let’s go back! The party’s still going!”

It was the beginning of the third day, she realized. The sun was barely a crack in the horizon, and true to his word, Nami could still hear the cheers and music from town so far away. With the smile returning to her lips, she got out of bed.

When she headed out the door, Luffy quickly followed, forgetting, in his excitement, the mug of ale. He was apparently so excited that he crashed into her back, and the two went down onto the grass in a heap.

Pouting back at him, Nami pushed herself onto her hands and knees to attempt pushing him off only to freeze when he groaned. His bulge was pressed right up against her rear, and he said, “Aw, Nami, that feels so good ...”

She blinked at this, her eyes slowly looking back at him while he just tried to get back up again. Luffy didn’t seem steady enough to try on his own, however, and he kept stumbling back to his knees and bumping against her bottom. With a pink face, Nami reached back to grab his wrist.

“Just stay down here.”

“Hmm?” He squinted at her slightly before he abruptly grinned. “Oh, Nami’s got a dirty mind!”

“I - I just-!” She squeaked when he just reached up her skirt and yanked her panties down. When he began to stroke clumsily over her labia, she burned dark red, wondering if she should help direct him.

* * *

Luffy frowned when he found nothing wet on the tips of his fingers. He pouted down at his hand before he looked closer at her pussy. When she shivered, Luffy hummed before he realized exactly how to make her wet.

He slurped up her pussy lips, thrusting his tongue into her folds. The flavor of heat and salt filled his mouth, and he moaned. When she moaned back, Luffy delved his tongue into her caverns. He groaned when he tasted thick juices developing against his tongue, and he started stroking her clitoris again. As Nami whimpered and thrust back, Luffy grabbed one hip, pulling her closer as he thrust deeper inside.

“Luffy!” She choked out.

He began smiling against her pussy, swirling circles inside before he pulled out, panting. Still petting her clitoris, he asked, “Nami, can I fuck you?”

Her bright red face looked over her shoulder at him, shuddering as she said, “Idiot, you can’t just ask like that!”

Moaning, he thrust a finger into her body, pumping the passage. When she gasped, he moaned. “Well, I did. Nami ... I wanna fuck you.”

Whimpering, she bit her lip before she laid her head in the dirt, but then she shook her hips for him, and said, “Do it then!”

His eyes widened, glazing before he tried to get his jeans down. His hands fumbled the first few times before he managed to get the button through the hole. He thought it might be excitement - or the ale someone had passed to him during the party - it was all the same thing. When his pants finally dropped, Luffy took a moment to consider her body.

Pushing his finger back in, he thrust into her as deep as he could, shuddering when he felt her tighten around him.

“Nami.” He moaned. “Whatever you’re doing, please, do it to my cock.”

She gasped, whimpering when his finger left her, and then he started pushing into her. Tightness enveloped his cockhead before he grunted, and stopped. The sensation of her heat around him already took his breath away.

Luffy inhaled deep, groaning before he delved into her more.

She tightened around his glans, and she panted as he growled. Luffy slipped the rest of the way inside, shaking as her slippery pussy took him in, and yet he felt like he could not pull out ever again. Nami held him deep in her, and Luffy panted, squeezing her hips.

“Nami!”

She cried out, and he saw her nails scratch at the ground while she panted and moaned. “Luffy ... it’s good ... you feel good ...”

“Yeah.” He huffed. “But ... I gotta make you feel good too.”

“No, I meant - aah!”

Pulling back, Luffy had thrust back hard into her, grunting. His nails dug into her skin for a moment before he stopped himself, pressing his hands onto the ground instead as he began slamming up into her. Luffy pushed her into the dirt as he thrust away, listening to the wet slaps of her pussy around him.

He whispered into her ear as he quickened, “Do you feel good now?”

“Yes!”

She squeezed him inside, and Luffy grunted, grasping her shoulders as his hips rammed himself deeper into her.

Panting, moaning, Nami splayed her legs out wide, and her chocolate brown eyes gazed back at him with adoration. She moaned. “That cock is so good!”

“Fuck, Nami, so’s your cunt!”

Her eyes widened a bit, but she cried out when he held her waist and pumped into her faster.

“Luffy, that’s dirty!”

Groaning, he tilted her face to his. “Then clean out my mouth.”

Shuddering, she kissed him, pulling on his hair to get him to stretch closer. She was the one that couldn’t bend like that. He moaned into her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her. He matched it with his hips, feeling his own cheeks heat.

Nami’s tongue laved over his mouth, and he groaned, sucking it into his mouth. When she broke the kiss to gasp for air, Luffy sat back, pulling one of her legs up to shift her onto her side. Scissored like this, he could plunge deeper, and Nami’s head flopped down as she sobbed. Pulling her leg over his shoulder, Luffy looked down at her body and gasped.

How had he forgotten her perfect breasts?

Reaching down, he grabbed them, giving Nami a tight squeeze as he said, “Your body is so good!”

He couldn’t think of words - no good words. They flew right out of his mouth as he tried to say them. And yet, Nami moaned, biting her lip. “Yes! I love your cock!”

Luffy shuddered, slamming in deeper. “Fuck! My cock loves your cunt!”

She whimpered, covering her mouth as she writhed about. Hugging her leg to his chest, Luffy felt over one breast, hands shaking before he sighed in relief. Once he found her nipple hardening through the shirt, he pinched it.

Nami cried out as she tightened. “Luffy!”

“Yeah ... Nami, tell me you want my cock!”

“Yes, please!” She clutched his wrist, moaning out. “Luffy, I want more!”

Hips becoming erratic, getting more excited by the thought, he panted over her. “Nami ... Nami, I wanna cum in you!”

“I ... Oh, fuck, you should ... shouldn’t!”

“Which ...!? Which is it?” Luffy grunted, trying not to stare down at her squirming body. Every glance down made his control slip bit by bit.

“Cum ... in me!”

Grunting, he let her leg down, pulling it around his waist as he pressed her onto her back. As she arched up into his arms, Luffy swallowed her lips, moaning as he thrust away, and losing himself inside of her.

Nami coiled her arms around him, hands yanking at his hair. His eyes rolled up, groaning as he grabbed her hips, squeezing tighter. She cried out to his lips, and he panted, shaking as he reached down to pet her clitoris.

“Cum ... on me! Cum, Nami!”

She flushed, gasping as he bucked deeper inside.

“I can’t - I can’t just cum on ... command!”

“You will!” He moaned, sucking on her lips as he lifted her hips so he could thrust down into her.

Her eyes bulged. Nami scratched into his back, sobbing while he pinched and tugged her clitoris. Pressing it between two fingers, Luffy stroked circles over and around her clitoris with his thumb, spreading around her juices.

“I - you can’t make me!”

Luffy moaned. “I will. I’m the captain. So ...  _ cum _ !”

Nami tightened, quivering, and he rammed his hips down to meet hers, filling her pussy with the full length of his cock. When she screamed, Luffy growled, thrusting through her shaking body before he released his seed into her.

Taking her lips, Luffy sucked them, moaning when she writhed and arched her body up to his.

Nami gazed up at him and panted for air while Luffy stroked her hair, pressing his forehead against hers as he breathed hard.

When his eyes opened, hers gazed back, and he melted, licking his lips.

“Nami ...”

She flushed, biting her lip as she whispered, “Yes, Luffy?”

“Thank you.”

Her eyes widened before she tilted her head. “For what? I’m the one that should be saying that.”

“You taste a lot better than that booze.”

Nami twitched, and for a moment, Luffy was certain she would hit him, but then she sighed, laying her head back. Luffy watched her a moment, pouting before he leaned down to suck on her throat.

She gasped. “Luffy!”

“Mmhm, you taste so good.” He moaned, laving his tongue up her neck.

Crying out, she clutched his shoulders before she whispered, “Luffy ... I ... wanted to thank you too.”

Blinking, he drew back, gazing down at her before he scowled, and pinched her cheeks. “No!”

Tensing, she gaped at him, asking, “Luffy?”

“This isn’t thanks!” She blushed so deeply he knew that’s what she was thinking. Luffy said, “If you’re gonna thank me, just say it. This has just been a lot of fun ... and I wanna do more not just whenever you wanna thank me.”

Darker, Nami turned her head aside, but she nodded.

She whispered, “Right ...”

Smiling, Luffy leaned down, murmuring to her cheek. “And speaking of ...”

She gasped as he moved in her again. “Luffy! I - I’m-”

Nami moaned when he kissed her, and he sucked onto her lips, rocking into her body as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Sorry, Nami, what was that?”

“Idiot, just fuck me!”

Smiling, he spread her legs out wide, panting over her. “If you say it like that, you can’t blame me for this.”

Her eyelids lowered, moaning as she stroked his back. “As you wish ... Captain.”

Groaning, Luffy lost himself in her, pulling out moans from her lips for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 9 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
